Toriel's Memories
by WanderingSoulofTime
Summary: The human had already left, but Toriel still feels a bit uneased by what may come.


There was the feeling again, rubbing itself against her very core. She placed a hand against her chest, hoping it would dispel whatever fears ailed her body, yet it did nothing but stir up the memories.

 _A small human child, sitting upon a field of flowers as a rather violent flower attempted to attack them._

She shook her head of the thoughts, trying in vain to return to her dinner, a tin of snail pies that was barely touched. She sighed and picked up the fork, about to dig into the feast when she saw the dirty plate upon the table.

 _They ate the pie rather hurriedly, smiling in satisfaction at its taste. They raised the plate up, asking for seconds as they did so. She gave a soft laugh at the crumbs stuck to their face, which she wiped off carefully._

She gave a sigh as she picked up the plate, cleaning it of the pie filling and crumbs that stuck to its surface. She placed the dishes with the others, before she returned to her barely warm pie. She dug into it, giving a look of slight disgust at it, before she lightly heated up the tin, flames dancing around her hands. She got another bite, giving a satisfied smile this time.

She finished her pie after a short while, washing the tin of any shells that still clung to it, returning it to its rightful place in the cupboard.

She returned to the living room, her hands wrapping around a book that laid to its side by her chair. She grabbed her small glasses, putting them upon her head. She looked upon the book, a book filled with facts about snails.

She was about to open it when the familiar feeling returned once again, the feeling of doubt that nestled in her heart.

 _They listened on as Toriel listed some facts of the snail creatures, giving a smile at some rather silly ones, though their faces grimaced at some of the nastier ones. However, before she could continue on, the human had raised their hand._

" _Toriel, when can I go leave the ruins?"_

" _My child, why would you want to leave?"_

" _Its just...I want to explore a bit." They said, looking around. "I mean, there's got to be more to underground, right?"_

 _She had bitten her lip, setting the book down upon its shelf before she stood up and speedily walked downstairs, the human looking at them confused._

She gave a sigh at the memory, looking at the book once more before she set it down upon the shelf.

She decided to retire to her room for the evening, stopping for a second in front of her son's old room.

 _A sleeping child snoozed on peacefully, Toriel watching from the doorway for a few seconds, before the door closed._

"Oh young one...Why couldn't you have stayed with me?" She mused, before she continued on to her room.

She found her joke book still open, a particular funny joke circled in black pen. She gave it a soft laugh, before she closed the book.

" _Sans?"_

" _Yeah tori?"_

" _There's a human on the way. I'm not sure if I can convince them to stay with me, but..." Silence persisted between the two of them before she sighed. "Can you promise me to protect them?"_

" _...That's a big thing to ask Tori." He sighed through the door._

" _Please Sans."_

" _Alright alright." He grumbled. "But I ain't gonna babysit the kid the whole time."_

" _Thank you Sans."_

" _Not a problem Tori. Goat any more favors you gotta ask?" He chuckled, earning a slight laugh from Toriel._

She laid down upon her bed, placing the blankets over her. She gave a slight yawn, before she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 _He stood tall before the small human, long horns rivaled that of his trident, his golden armor gleaming wickedly in the faint barrier's light. The human watched, looking on with fear as they clutched onto a measly stick._

 _There was a swipe of red, a deafening scream, and blood that splattered the ground._

She sat up with a start, her hands clutching the blankets tightly. She panted and looked around, finding herself in her room. There was a few moments of silence before she stood up, gathering a robe to hide herself in.

She quietly left the Ruins, looking for the child she hoped had not met their end.


End file.
